Knightclub
"Cuz squids don't masturbate" - Sn2 Ep32: DOME pt:1, when Knigtclub meant to say "mate" "HELLO, Ladies and Gentlmen, and welcome to the DeadFett Productions!"- Knigtclub's unofficial catchphrase =The Fett in DeadFett= Knightclub is one of the DeadFett Productions co-hosts, and in most cases tries to serve as the voice of reason in certain situations, as well as servins as the second half to Ultrox's comic relief. His minecraft skins are mostly Jango Fett, with a few Boba skins, and tries to depict the bounty hunter the best he can in games the crew play. He is always the first one to talk in each video, since he introduces the crew each time (with a few exceptions with Ultrox actually introducing them). His main occupations are the on-screen entartainment for FPS or first-person games that aren't shooter, manager of the youtube channel, and represenative. Life in Minecraft Knightclub first came on to minecraft through a few friends and soon joined when he found out Ultrox was into it. He was a noob at first, but has adapted. He isn't pro when building houses, but he's slowly coming up with a stratagy. His first time in minecraft involved him gathering recources such as coal. He didn't do to much fighting so he always had the game on peacful. He made himself a home in the side of a small hill, and eventually expanded it to a minor extent. He soon built a large mine that was always entered but most of the time never left. Knightclub always found a way to get lost in his own mine. His mine was over run by monsters when he forgot that he had left his game on easy at one point. He shut it down and soon left his happy home and moved out into the mountains, living the rest of his days as a hermit. When Ultrox came to him with news of a new server they could go onto he joined and began building a house atop Ultrox's house(which Ultrox claims he built it out of the ugliest block in the game:cobblestone). The gang had many adventures beyond that, ranging from dungeons, mountain castles, and redstone factories. After the great fire(see Ultrox's page for more info) the gang destroyed their work and seperated for about 2 and a half minecraft days. Knightclub traveled far and built a small house on an island(made of wood), which was soon burnt down. He then decided to travel the land for a while, but even that got boring after a day or so. He soon found Ultrox and Freeman and built a house on top of Ultrox's(again) and the gang became a "family" again. Knightclub had writen a story about the great divide between the group, but couldn't publish it, so he made it out of signs and bookcases. The bounty hunter had plans for a dragon temple and decided to build a minor one. It was made out of obsideon, glowstone eyes, iron block teeth, and lava pouring out of it's mouth. The entrance was in the mouth and down the throat. The temple, unfortunatly, couldn't be finished before the server was shut down so the confinds of it are unknown. Knightclub poses as the crew's co-host. He had microphone problems for the first episode, leaving it in silence. With episode 2's upcoming he has found a solution that works, but hopfully is only temporary. He soon found out his microphone problem and will be using his computer's mic from now on. Personal Channel: Knighclub's personal Youtube channel is called Brawlton13, and has been inactive for almost 2 years now. He can record PC stuff if he wanted, but doesn't quite know all the secrets Fraps holds and is too afraid to use it for fear of losing memory space. Once he gets a dassler type device, he will begin a commentating series for a variety of his console games. Knightclub now records on a somewhat regular basis on his channel, but tends to take monthly breaks at random. Status: Mediocor The Shining Knight- Knightclub's work in progress nightclub. It will consist of a bar, karaoke machine, DJ and dance floor, and anything else a good nightclub needs. It will also include a statue of a knight. While it still hasn't been worked on by him, Knightclub still plans on making his nightclub sometime in the flatsand server. Clubcorp- Knightclub's company that will manufacture anything required in minecraft(and once he gets mods, the SDK guns). Dragon Temple- Knightclub had plans for a better temple in Freeman's server, but couldn't finish it before it was shut down. In upcoming minecraft episodes, he plans on building a new one, with better features. With episode 2's postponing, he will have plenty of time to draw out a blueprint. While after a year it still hasn't even been mentioned, the odds of Knightclub working on this are slim. Personal Youtube Channel Knightclub has had his own youtube channel for over 3 years now, but despite this, has only one video, which is an out-dated intro for his channel. He used to release short videos of certain apps from his phone, but decided they were to stupid. He STILL plans on making the channel something of a hit, and all he needs is a capture card/dassler recording device, and needs to figure out how to use fraps. While he's not the greatest editor on youtube (that title more be-fitting his pal, Ultrox) he still hopes to record lets-plays sometime in the future, but it may be a while, since he's far to in-depth with the DeadFett Productions channel. Knightclub recieved a dassler recorder for christmas last year, and has recently brought his channel out of the graveyard. His lets-plays consist of Sly Cooper, Darksiders, and the Batman Arkham series for now, but as of now only 2 episodes exist for Batman. He plans on doing the Infamous series, The Last of Us, Bioshock Infinite, the Jak and Dexter series, and whatever else that may spark his interest. Roles in Series Knightclub has had many roles throughout the series, including playing as himself, the scientist, and many more. Here is a list of all the roles he's played and the roles he'll be playing in the future. *Portal 2: P-body *Movie: The Evil Scientist *AVP: Primarily Predator *Dead Space 3: John Carver *Half-Life 2: Gorden Freeman *Saints Row the Third: Jerico A. Bullmere (custom name) *Army of Two: Originally was supposed to be Elliot Salem *Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel: Bravo *Castle Crashers: Orange Knight *Resident Evil 5: Chris Personality Knightclub has shown to be quite an odd ball out in the field. His personality is bizzare, but he has to keep it this way for his many fans! Knightclub has also shown a more twisted side to himself, even going as far as killing Ultrox. His most twisted side was shown in the (SACK OF COW VOMIT AND HORSE SHIT) movie, him being the evil scientist and main antagonist. Knightclub has also shown to be talented in singing, even writing his owns songs (fake ones, of course) Trivia *Knightclub has the tendancy to yell a lot, and make random noises. Not much different from his cousin, Ultrox. *He has always opted as being the second character avalible in any of the games DeadFett play. *His Wu-Tang name is Master Mercenary. *Knightclub is the director of the DeadFett Youtube channel, finalizing the videos, adding a description, tags, and the annotations. *Knightclub is a brony. *Knightclub's name was simply thought up at random when he first created his minecraft account, and has simply stuck ever since. *His second online alias is Baron13. *One of Knightclub's favorite classic PS2 games is Sly Cooper, and is easily his number 1 favorite video game character. His second being Death from Darksiders 2. *Knightclub has always had a habit of immediatly trying to defend something that he likes that people gripe at in the slightest, feeling quite offended for it for some reason. *His most hated movie of all time is The Last Airbender. *His top movie of 2012 is, as of yet, The Avengers. *His top videogame of 2012 is Darksiders 2. *His most hated videogame of all time is Iron Man 2 (for now, that is). *Knightclub's Guild Wars 2 charr character name is Varrick Bloodfang, *Knightclub is currently doing the Sly Cooper series, Darksiders series, and Batman Arkham series on his channel. *Knightclub has only been a guest on Ultrox's channel once, during the 5th episode of his Amnesia series. *Knightclub's first ever series on his channel was Darksiders. *Knightclub recently started doing a series of The Last of Us on his channel. *At the rate he is going, and based on what he plans to do, Knightclub's youtube channel will likely have a reoccuring theme of playstation exclusive games, as he is doing Sly Cooper and The Last of Us on his channel, and plans to do Jak and Dexter and Ratchet and Clank at some point.